


【Theseus/Newt】午后

by brucieonmars



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucieonmars/pseuds/brucieonmars
Summary: 夏天真是太热了。小纽的青少年幻想有点cmbyn AU无逻辑流水账严重OOC





	【Theseus/Newt】午后

伦敦已经三天没有下过雨了。

好热，纽特想。父亲和母亲都到老朋友家去用午餐了，带着忒修斯，眼下他们大概正倚靠在沙发上，谈着餐厅和宴会的无趣琐事——即使是无趣的公务员也不在假期谈论工作，纽特或许该为此感激，但他还是选择没有出席此次的小型聚会。他选择跳过烦闷的午餐，在这座一年光顾一次的房子里转悠一圈，再回到自己的房间仰面躺下发呆。管他呢，忒修斯会为他找到借口。“我的弟弟太容易害羞了，”忒修斯一定会说，“他实在没法选出该穿哪件衬衫来见您呢。”蹩脚的借口，但只要是忒修斯说的——用他漫不经心的语气和半开玩笑的眨眼——无论多么严肃的官员都不愿过多计较了。忒修斯·斯卡曼德，斯卡曼德家族的荣光，他优秀的哥哥肯定不会为了穿什么而苦恼，换下严谨三件套的他也一样风采过人。

纽特翻了个身，望向侧对自己房间的玻璃阳台门。夏日的光亮颇有些刺眼，但纽特愿意偶尔从房间看一看这样的光景。护树罗锅也需要阳光，纽特想起自己对哥哥这样解释道，自己也觉得这话有些没由来，怪不得忒修斯只是无奈地笑了笑，轻轻揉了揉他的发顶，并成功让他红了耳根。

夏日假期的忒修斯的确不那么一样，纽特没有理由还对他产生距离感，他毕竟没有蠢到在29度的高温下系着领结——不，他25岁的哥哥究竟还不是神，他也跟乡下当地的青年一般，套着一件浅色的衬衫和宽大的短裤。

跟我一样，纽特想，躺着低头看向自己的浅蓝短袖衬衫和棉质蓝短裤。夏天是他相对比较喜欢的季节，所有人的穿着都差不多，没人再嘲笑他冬日的孔雀蓝大衣领子没翻好，他和忒修斯看上去也不那么像两个世界的人。他跟我几乎一样，这样想法让纽特舒服地屈起双腿，感受微弱的风拂过他露在外面光裸的皮肤。

他并不十分讨厌这一点。空气中一波波的热浪催促着纽特承认，别误会，他当然跟哥哥不一样——自己永远也不可能坐在办公桌前度过一整天，但夏日的散漫能让他从模糊的记忆中想起年少时的哥哥，那时他常穿着短裤，骑着单车在乡间小道和朋友们大笑——斯卡曼德家的混小子。那时这个称呼也属于忒修斯，这让纽特感到一阵亲切。忒修斯还跟他有着同样不听话的卷发，和笑起来愈发明显的雀斑，不过没人会把他的头发称作鸟窝，说他脸上有泥土。

是啊，他的哥哥，他的骨肉，更加耀眼的太阳神。他身上每一处的缺陷都是特征，他是健美的，是动人的，是鲜活的一尊雕像。

好热，他的眼睛终于受不了刺眼的阳光，迫使他又翻了个身。空气烧得是如此地猛烈，甚至会被滚烫的地面反弹回来，再次升腾到空中，拍打人的皮肤，香甜的成熟蜜桃和热浪催熟的腐烂水果气味混杂在其中，拍过他的和忒修斯的皮肤。

他和忒修斯的皮肤，他们的身体。纽特眯起眼睛，想象他们的身体在热汗淋漓中交叠在一起，忒修斯的大腿横在他的双腿间，沉重，又因汗水而粘腻，他的手向上握住纽特的臀部，笑着看着他咬住下嘴唇。

纽特呻吟了一声，忍不住向下握住了腿间抬头的部分。忒修斯，忒修斯。光是在脑海中念过几遍他的名字，就能让他的身体起了反应。在这个夏天以前，他从未对忒修斯有如此强烈的感官回应。那天下午忒修斯来叫午睡睡过头了的他起床，坐在纽特的床边，手臂撑在床垫上侧过来看他，纽特迷迷糊糊地偏过头睁开眼，突然发现哥哥不知什么时候已经长出了成熟男人优美的手臂线条，被观察的人却毫不自知地对他展开露出牙齿的少年笑容。那晚上纽特做了个梦，梦见他落入沙漠中心，水源无处可寻，而忒修斯光裸着上身拥抱他，诱惑他与他唇齿相接，撞击中纽特数着他胸膛的心跳大口喘气，身体中的水分逐渐随着汗滴流干。梦中的他很快就要因为脱水而死亡，那个有着不真实的小麦色肩背的忒修斯却不依不饶地缠上来按住他，逼得他泪水汗水体液不断顺着肌肤流下，直到他哑着嗓子惊醒。

纽特把那个夏夜意外的原因归为炎热，现在便也同样如此。乌云压着天际匍匐前进，只让天气更加压抑闷热。隔着短裤，他轻轻握着自己的性器摩擦了起来，动作很轻柔——他实在不是很擅长这个，尽管这样的欲望对他来说并不陌生了。这没关系，想象可以弥补一切，隔着布料的套弄有着不一样的刺激，就像是有另一双更加粗糙的手握着他。忒修斯的手带有长期握着魔杖的薄茧，蹭过皮肤会带有特别的触感，纽特闭上眼睛想着。他大概也会更加粗暴，一如他挥动魔杖时的凌厉和果断。想到这里，纽特在手指上施加了一点力度，快速地套弄着头部，很快就被自己的动作逼出了哼哼唧唧的呻吟。他在加快动作前停下，双手并用脱掉了自己的衣服，裸露的双乳几乎是热情地拥抱了夏天，微微一捻乳头便嫣红地挺立起来。

“嗯……哈、哈……不要……”纽特也惊讶于自己身体的放浪，而混沌的头脑迅速为这一切找到了原因：是太热了。他不以为意地弓起背，扭动着身体继续手上的摩擦。很快这样的频率就满足不了他了，他一手继续套弄着阴茎，一手抚上了自己的胸前。他明白自己的胸部不像女孩儿一样柔软，忒修斯大概没法像他先前想象中一样大力揉压，肆意把它们捏成各种形状。但他也可以用别的方法让忒修斯快乐，他想着，轻轻地用手背擦过自己发硬的红豆，想象着忒修斯用他发烫的阴茎擦过这里，一次，两次，或是握着它拍打着他的乳头，捏住其中的一颗，让他像女孩儿一样尖叫着扭动——忒修斯带女孩儿回来的时候纽特听到过隔壁房间溢出的一点声音，他从来不明白为什么哥哥不施静音咒，为什么爸爸妈妈从来听不到他压抑不住的呻吟，他一开始只是感到被冒犯，但忒修斯第二天早上对他黑眼圈关切的问候又让他无法胡乱揣测完美哥哥的意图。

忒修斯不会伤害他，纽特不得不承认这一点，他无疑是个好哥哥，会在假期一开始就找人把他的自行车修好，鼓励纽特少闷在家里，多出去活动活动。谁能想到他翘掉外出的午后，独自一人躺在童年的床上想着完美的哥哥自慰，夜里幻想隔壁的哥哥狠狠侵犯的是自己，在梦里跟忒修斯缠绵至死呢？他手上的动作加快，瞄了一眼转暗的天色，然后闭着眼睛描绘着忒修斯的脸，想象着忒修斯一手扣住他的喉咙，把他固定在颈下冲刺，很快就射了出来。

高潮后的忒修斯是什么样子的呢？瘫软在床上的纽特又忍不住想了起来，他没有任何素材可以参考，不过从邻近同龄孩子们的谈话中猜想，成年男子在满足后多半是慵懒的。纽特不介意，反正忒修斯在现实中对他没有任何兴趣，他大可放肆地幻想。他会吻过忒修斯汗湿的四肢，用手梳理他散乱的卷发，一根手指从他的前额抚到嘴唇，然后翻身骑上他粗壮的大腿……

太热了，纽特大汗淋漓的胸膛还在剧烈起伏着，腿间和小腹上沾染的液体还没有清理干净，他神使鬼差地伸出两根手指沾上了一点，摸向自己的穴口。娇嫩的穴肉在他的触碰下瑟缩了一下，纽特皱起眉头，这没有想象中的容易。他不顾湿润度还不够，缓慢地推进了一根手指。异物的侵入差点让他叫出声来——很快他就意识到家里仍然空无一人，叫出来也没有关系，因此开始用那一根手指在自己的体内大胆地搅动。但不适感并未随着他的呻吟声减弱，他只得翻到面朝下的姿势，跪趴在床垫上，想象着忒修斯扶着阴茎就这样插进来，捂住他的嘴，上半身紧紧地贴着他，捞起他扭动的腰肢，用阴茎更深地劈入自己的身体，发狠地撞击着他…….

风忽然从四面八方闯入这间屋子，舔上纽特的四肢，也许是风声的掩饰，纽特大胆地用手指在下身进进出出地搅动起来，呢喃着的声音也越来越大。

忒修斯，忒修斯。纽特不敢加多手指，也并未从自己不得章法的触碰中获得多少直接的快感，但光是想着忒修斯英俊的脸庞他就可以继续。炎热的夏日让他对亲生骨肉产生背德的想法，让他肆意使用自己的身体，让他不知廉耻地想着哥哥摆动着腰肢……

“纽特……”纽特想象中的哥哥会喊着他的名字高潮，但不愿意喊也没关系，他可以成为哥哥一时泄欲的对象，如果哥哥也把他当成带回家一夜的女孩儿也好，他会让哥哥一样舒服，让哥哥也像喜欢那些女孩儿一样喜欢他一个星期、三天、或是一晚上......

“啊……忒修斯！忒修斯，给我……”纽特想象着哥哥在高潮边缘发狠到失去理智的样子，迅速扭动着身体，感受着自己的穴肉挤压着吮吸着想象中哥哥的阴茎，猛地一弓背，再次射出稀薄的精液。

汗湿的床单提醒着他刚刚疯狂的举动，纽特有一丝慌乱，但很快又镇定下来。他清楚汗水浸湿床单不过是炎热夏天的平常之事，热浪冲昏头脑出的乱子也是父母常在茶余饭后调侃的小差错，他对哥哥一时的幻想，不过也是在雨后的夜晚阴凉下就能忘记的意外。

释放后的身体格外酥软，看着越来越暗的天色，纽特很快就睡着了。

门外，驻立许久的人影终于动了。

窗外，三天以来的第一场雨倾盆而至。

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个kudos吗


End file.
